


I'm Derek's What?

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Capture, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Violence, slight hint of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some members of the group get captured by Deucalion. No one except Ethann knows why. When he explains it, Stiles finds out he is something different, something special, to Derek. How will he react? Will Derek admit his feelings? Will Stiles make it out of this situation alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Derek's What?

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek on this network. This is literally my second fic today! Alright well I hope you all enjoy this.

Stiles feels himself wake before he opens his eyes and there is a reason he doesn’t open them. Stiles' head is _killing_ him behind his eyes. He felt the involuntary groan being let out of the back of his throat. He wanted to open his eyes but he didn't think he could, it would hurt too much.

His head is hanging down and he can feel that he is sitting up against something. He felt another wave of pain slam through his head and he goes to rub his eyes but when he tries to pull his hands to his face, he realizes they are tied behind him with very uncomfortable rope.

He sighed and deduces that he must have been taken... _again._

 _"Ugh!"_ He thought to himself. _"I'm going to have to pick my head up at some point. There's no way around it, I have to see where I am. God, can I ever_ not _be in trouble?"_

Suddenly another groan is dancing to his ear and that catches his attention because; that groan doesn’t belong to him. He picks his head up at such a fast pace, a hiss of _'fuck'_ passes through his lips. It was obvious that he had been in that position for hours because his neck felt horrible.

His eyes are open now and he, barely, sees Scott chained to the wall across the room from him in an X position so that if he ever _did_ work up the strength, he still wouldn't be able to get free. But Stiles knows better. Nobody just captures two teens. There's always a motive and he'd be willing to bet that if they had Scott chained to the wall like that and him roped to something, they knew Scott was a wolf. And those chains were laced with wolfsbane.

He turns his head slowly and notices that the only light is coming in from the wall to his right and it was from the moon. His eyes are still blurry but he looks up and notices that he is tied to a thick steel beam complete with rivets and everything. He sighs at the thought of trying to get out but he moves on. He looks to the left this time and notices that its a cage like door. Almost like a holding cell. That's when he realizes that Scott isn't chained to just any wall, he is chained to another barred wall. He surveys the ground this time. Mountain ash was scattered all around him, making a circle that bled into the other cell.

"What happened?" He hears from behind him.

_"God dammit who else is in here?!"_

He turns his head and sees Danny chained to an actual wall, shirtless with only a pair of shorts on. -He takes the moment to look down at himself and Scott, nope, both still fully clothed-. His hands are above his head but his body is on the ground.

Stiles closes his eyes and tries to remember something...

 

_"Yes yes, you all like bugging me. How did you even know I was here?" He asked but he and Stiles knew why he was here and knew that he was only here when it had to look like he wasn't at Stiles'. Truth is, he hasn't stayed at the loft in about two weeks. Other truth, most of the conversation they were about to have was staged, sort of. Stiles had texted him and said he needed to look like he was there. He had gotten there only moments before them._

_It was a week after Boyd had died and Derek wasn't doing so well. He had closed himself off from the group and even broken up with Jennifer. It didn't make sense to Stiles in the slightest. Wouldn't a woman be a good distraction?_

_Stiles smiled and spread out the movies in a fan. There were six of them. All of which made up the Avengers._

_"No," he growled out. Stiles wasn't supposed to plan a movie night. Damn this kid._

_Stiles looked at him then behind him for support from Isaac and Scott but they had scurried off into the loft, leaving him to do it alone._

_"Derek, before you strangle me, I know things have been tough lately and I'm not even going to_ try _and relate to what you're going through like everyone else is going to do. I just... I want you to get your mind off of things. Maybe it will help, maybe it won't? If it doesn't help then oh well, we tried. But please?"_

 _Derek looked at him. Okay, none of this was staged. '_ Fuck! You shouldn't have feelings for him! He's the underaged son of the sheriff and he's never showed any interest in you. You just love to torture yourself, don't cha Derek? Ugh!' _He thought to himself._

_He didn't know when the feelings had started but they had heightened right after Boyd had died. Stiles had put his hand on his shoulder and he dad wanted to bury his face in the teens neck and cry, but he didn't._

_"Why are you doing this?" He asked menacingly._

_Stiles sighed. "Because you are the alpha of a depleting pack and that's fucked up even from the point of view of Stiles. I just wanted to do something nice for you--"_

_"Why?" He ground out._

_"Because you need it. When was the last time someone did something nice for you just because? When that nice gesture was done just because they felt like it and wanted to make you feel better? Hm?" He looked at him as if he was waiting for an answer but he knew he wasn't going to get one. "I wanted to do this for you. So please. Just let me?"_

_Derek sighed. "I don't even have a DVD player or a tv."_

_Stiles smiled. "I know! The rest of the group is waiting at the Stilinski house waiting for us, even Cora. The only reason Isaac and Scott came with me was to be there in an effort to protect me in case you_ really _wanted to be left alone tonight." He smiled wider and grabbed Derek's jacket. "C'mon, sourwolf!"_

 

Stiles remembered the rest. They had been in his jeep when something had hit them from the side. And that was the last thing he remembered. But Danny hadn't been in the car with them.  

Another wave of pain crashed over him but this one was bearable.

"D-Danny," he started. His throat was scratchy and his mouth was dry. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded slowly. "I think so."

Stiles nodded to himself. "Danny, can you remember anything? How did you get here?"

"He's here because of me," he heard from behind Scott.

Stiles whirled his head around, wincing slightly at the pain. He watched as Ethan walked slowly into the light. He saw the pained expression on his face and that he was also shirtless and in a pair of shorts.

Ethan grabbed for the bars but was stopped when he reached the mountain ash. It was then that Stiles realized it wasn't just around Scott, it lined both the cell he was in and the amount of Ethan's cell he could see.

"I'm so sorry, babe," he said giving him the saddest face in which he didn't think could exist.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

He sighed. "Danny and I were at his house getting... _intimate_ when Deucalion came in and took us by surprise. He captured him. I got my ass thrown in this cell when I came after him."

Stiles was surprised and was sure that his face showed it. "I thought you were on Deucalion's side?"

Ethan shook his head. "About a week ago Aidan and I left the pack. I fell in love with Danny and he fell in love with the Lydia. So we left. I guess this is what he meant by we'd regret it. And it looks like it wasn't just me he was trying to get at."

"What do you mean?"

"He took Danny to get at me. He took Scott to get at the hunter and the wolf. He took Lydia to get at Aidan--"

"Where's Lydia?"

"I'm over here Stiles," he heard from the right and behind him. It was hard to see her from the way she was sitting, hands also chained to the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked, generally concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He nodded to himself and looked back at Ethan. "If they were all taken to get to someone, who was I taken for?"

Ethan gave him a look like Stiles was pulling his leg. But soon realized he didn't know. "You really don't know?" He asked and Stiles shook his head. "You were taken to get to Derek."

Stiles would have laughed but the situation they were in probably wasn't the right setting. "They took me to get to Derek? If that's the case then they took the wrong person."

It was Ethan's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about? You're his mate."

This time Stiles did laugh. "His mate?" He snorted. "What in gods name would give you that idea?"

"He's always protecting you, he keeps you in the pack even though you're human, you smell just like him all the time, and at night, he sleeps in your house and in your bed."

Stiles blushed. He could tell Danny and Lydia were looking at him and immediately jumping to a conclusion that was wrong. He looked over and saw that Scott was actually awake and just looking at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Derek is _not_ my mate--I-I-I-I'm not his mate-- _nobody_ is _anybody's mate_!" He clarified, his head jerking around because he didn't have his hands to do it for him. "And the only reason Derek has been sleeping at my house is because both him and Cora deemed the loft unsafe at night and she stays with Lydia. And it's especially on full moons because they know Deucalion will back off the human houses. And the only reason we've been sleeping in the same bed is because I can't let him sleep on the floor! And he can't sleep on the couch because he's a twice assumed fugitive and my dad would _kill_ me! So that's probably why I smell like him to you. Not because we are doing this weird wolfy mating thing! God do you guys ever think before you speak?"

"Stiles, what do you mean by 'wolfy?'"

Stiles sighed as he heard Danny's voice. "Nope," he said popping the 'p.' "I forgot. The whole _not_ thinking before you speak is my job."

"I'll explain everything to you right after we get out of here Danny, but right now back to Stiles. Why was he sleeping at _your_ house? Why not somewhere else?"

"He's got a point," Scott said, voice raspy. "He could have stayed at Ms. Blake's house or even Boyd's before he died."

Stiles gave an unbelieving laugh. "Oh I don't know because Boyd is a wolf and also because he broke up with Ms. Blake right after Boyd died," he said before he realized. "And I really don't know if that was supposed to be a secret I just blurted but I knew I was the only one who knew-- well not anymore. Look, all I know is Derek needed a place to stay so I gave him one. Is that so bad?!"

He could feel all their eyes on him. "Yes," they all said, even Danny.

"Wha--"

"Stiles it puts you at risk to situations like this. Deucalion doesn't care if you're a human, especially one that knows about wolves. Derek could have chosen anywhere else to go but he chose _you_ so that has some sort of significance," Ethan said.

"Maybe he knew," Lydia started. "Maybe he knew this was coming and he was trying to protect Stiles."

"Okay, okay, if what you are saying _is_ true what about the fact that he was getting closer to me. If he knew we were going to be taken, wouldn't the smart thing to be to distance himself?"

Ethan smiled and shook his heads. "Not with mates."

"God, wouldya stop saying that!"

But Ethan continued anyway. "With mates it's like you can't help yourself. If you know they're in danger, you want to he around them as much as possible whether they like it or not. You have the overwhelming urge to protect them."

Stiles leaned his head up against the cold steel beam and looked up. It was going to take a while for him to wrap around the thought or even the _idea_ of his mate being Derek.

Stiles couldn't help but think back to all the times Derek had growled at him, threatened to end his life, told him he was a useless human, and shoved him against the nearest surface and did one of the three aforementioned things. So Derek _couldn't_ be his mate-- he couldn't be Derek's-- or however the hell it worked. It didn't matter. Derek didn't even remotely like him as a person, he wouldn't like him romantically.

And then there was _his_ sexuality. Was he gay? Was _Derek_ gay? He didn't think so. But he didn't know for sure. And what if he was gay? What if Derek came to him one day and said he had feelings for him? Could he reciprocate?

 _"Of course you could, you dumbass. You've only been in love with the guy since the Kanima incident!"_ His mind screamed at him.

Well then, that answered that. He most definitely could reciprocate. How could you not? The man was beautiful and he had just enough scruff for it to be manly and not too much so it still looked good. He was chiseled and if Stiles had to guess... Well endowed...

His head snapped back to Ethan and the wolf had a cocky smile on his face. He could tell his heart was beating erratically.

"I’m not Derek’s mate! And it doesn't matter. Even if I was, he would have sensed my distress or whatever and he would _be here_ \--"

Just as Stiles said that a roar erupted from what they guessed was upstairs. And it wasn't just one it was many.

"Ethan--"

"Shh!" he said as he held up his finger. "It's Aidan... He came with your pack. Derek, Cora, Isaac, and Peter," he smiled a bit. "Kali is scared. She knows she's outnumbered now that Ennis is gone and Aidan and I are out of the pack. I've never sensed fear on her."

"What are they saying?"

**"I know you have him, Deucalion. Who the fuck do you think you are? You can fuck with me but you take my mate and I _kill_."**

**"I don't have your precious mate. He must have wandered off."**

"Derek is telling Deucalion he'll kill to get you back. Deucalion lied and said you weren't here."

Stiles didn't know why he did what he did next. He thought it might be a good idea.

"DEREK!! DEREK I'M DOWN HERE! DEREK!" He called.

"What are you doing?" Ethan hissed. "If one of them gets down here before the others, they'll kill you!"

Stiles smiled a knowing smile. He shook his head. "You don't know Derek like I do."

Deucalion entered the underground cell and he could tell the man could see because he wasn't even using his cane. He had a feeling the blind thing was just bullshit.

Ethan heard the roaring going on upstairs and someone from Derek's pack went down and he knew he had to stall.

"Deucalion!" He said, reaching out of the cell door.

Stiles could tell it was obviously hurting him. He was enduring the wolfsbane.

The alpha wolf stopped and looked in his direction.

"You were right. I do regret leaving the pack and I want back in. I don't care if Aidan is or not I want back in."

Deucalion smiled an evil smile and moved passed him. He opened the cell and kneeled down in front of Stiles.

"That rope has wolfsbane in it so I can't untie you and take you with me as I make my escape. So how bout I give Derek something to remember me by."

Deucalion moved to his neck and he knew what he was going to do.

Stiles' heart beat faster. He was bracing himself for the pain when Derek walked in, his usual broody self and he couldn't be happier to see him.

Derek ran at Deucalion and the wolf let out his claws just in time to slash across Stiles' stomach and chest, four slashes going in diagonal lines.

Stiles cried out and he felt tears come to his eyes. The pain rippled through his body and made him thrash as much as he could against the beam. He threw his head back against the beam at the pain. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he watched the world begin to blur and slow down immensely. He tilted his head slightly and saw Derek on top of the alpha, his hand raised with his claws out. He saw Scott fighting against his restraints and Ethan ripping at the cell. He saw Isaac run toward him, followed by Cora.

"Stiles!" He heard many voices call out. He couldn't decipher which had said it. He looked down and saw the four gashes across his abdomen. The gashes were deep and the blood was flowing at such a rate, his head began to spin.

Cora left his field of blurry vision but when she came back he felt himself being untied and he just barely caught site of Ethan running passed him and onto Deucalion.

Isaac moved him, coughing up blood as he did so, and his head was in his lap.

"Stiles," he heard Isaac say and he turned slightly to look at the wolf. "I need you to stay awake."

And then he was being moved again and someone else was cradling his head and looking deep into his eyes.

"Derek..." He spoke, blood bubbling at the corners of his mouth.

"Stiles, please stay with me,"

"Derek... Is he dead?" He asked. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. The pain… it was too much.

The alpha nodded. But Stiles just smiled. "I knew you'd save me," he said.

That was one of the last things Stiles remembers, that and his name being yelled, before all he could see was black.

  


Stiles could barely see what was going on and his eyelids felt heavy even though he had just woken up. He was being carried and they were going somewhere.

"Is he alive?" He heard a female say. He couldn't tell who it was. But he knew he knew the voice.

"Just barely," he heard from the voice of the person that was carrying him.

He recognized that voice; Derek.

 

Hands were in his hair and he could feel the rumbling of an engine.

"I swear to god Stiles, don't die. Please. I can't lose you too..."

 

"What happened?"

"An alpha. He's lost a lot of blood."

  


"We have to get him into surgery, Derek, you have to go."

"No. I stick by him!"

 

Stiles' eyes popped open and he went to sit up but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do that and you could reopen your wound."

Stiles looked around and noticed his room. He was glad to see it. It was refreshing. What wasn't refreshing was the fact that he _should_ have woken up in a hospital. But then again the pack didn't really like hospitals and neither did he.

But he had been to the hospital. He remembered when he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He remembered seeing mrs. McCall in her scrubs, directing them toward a room.

He looked to his right and expected to see whoever it was sitting in a chair but that's not what he saw.

Derek was laying on his bed in what looked like sweat pants and a wife beater.

"Derek," he whispered and tried to moved but Derek pushed him back down.

"What did I just say? Your stitches could still rip," he said again.

Stiles looked down and noticed that he was shirtless and he could see where the skin was stitched together. He hoped they were the dissolving kind. Judging by the feeling, he was only wearing a pair of boxers as well.

"What happened?"

"You've been in somewhat of an induced coma."

"Induced by whom? By what? If I was in a coma, why am I not in a hospital? Why am I--"

"Stiles," Derek interrupted with no malice. "I can only answer one at a time," he said with a small grin.

Stiles relaxed at that. The smile was there to do just that.

He took a deep breath. "This may be stupid to start off with but why are you in my bed?"

"I've been looking after you the past week and a half, your other furniture is uncomfortable."

Stiles nodded, his neck stiffer than when he woke up after being taken. "If I was in a coma, why am I not in a hospital?"

Derek sighed, knowing he'd just have to explain. "After you were scratched, Cora drove us to the hospital. Mrs. McCall snuck us in the back and down where they keep all the surgical equipment. We called Deaton and he and Mrs. McCall stitched you up. But Deaton was afraid that if you woke too soon and knowing you, you'd be up too soon. So he put you in a magically induced coma so you would heal better and faster."

Stiles felt his stomach grumble. "Yeah. I feel that I haven't eaten. Why was I not in a hospital and hooked up with something so I wouldn't starve to death? Better question, how did I go to the bathroom?"

"You were hooked up to all that. Deaton and Mrs. McCall came by earlier and removed everything because Deaton said you would most likely wake up late today or early tomorrow. He was right."

He groaned. "I need food and painkillers." Derek nodded and got up. "Where are you going?"

Derek turned to look at him. "To get you something to eat?" Derek looked at him like it was the most obvious answer in the world. He didn’t like that face. It was his job to give that face.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't wanna be confined to this bed. If you are going to go downstairs, I’m coming with you. I can't sit up here by myself."

It was Derek's turn to shake his head. "I dont think thats the best idea."

"Derek," he said making the alpha look at him. "Please?" he said as tilted his head to the right, widened his eyes, and jutted out his bottom lip, making the best puppy dog face he could muster.

Derek sighed heavily, defeated. Stiles was completely surprised that worked. He would put that in his head under important for the future. Derek moved to his dresser drawer and pulled out a gray sweater. He moved to put it on him but Stiles swatted him away and said he could do it himself, but then the elder was stalking towards him, then hovering over him. He watched in curiosity as the older man moved to pick him up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" He said, blushing as he was gently scooped into the air.

"I'm gonna set you down gently okay? If you can't walk, just tell me."

Stiles blushed deeper and he knew Derek could hear it and didn't the thought of that just make it beat harder. He nodded to give him reassurance.

Derek twisted his body and slowly deposited the teen on his feet.

Stiles' knees felt weak and the weight of his upper body was taking a toll on his lower. He began to feel dizzy and a little light headed. He left his hand on Derek's shoulder, steadying himself as he swayed a bit. He felt Derek put his hands on his hips and look at him with concern. That was new. Derek never usually looked at him with anything more than disdain and annoyance.

"You okay?"

Stiles nodded. "I think. Just a little woozy."

"And that's why I wanted you to stay in bed," he said a little growl to the statement.

Stiles chuckled. "I've never been one to listen."

"Yes. I know," he said as he gingerly picked Stiles up and moved toward the door.

"Derek! I had it! I was gonna step forward in a minute!" He said, getting frustrated with the man.

Derek shook his head. "You can try again when we get down the stairs. I'm not risking you falling."

Stiles looked at Derek as he was being carried. The older man was watching where he was going. Stiles couldn't believe all this. Derek was not only being nice to him, he was taking care of him. And from the looks of it, it was because he wanted to and not because he had to.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Derek put him down gingerly. He moved around to the front of him and took his hands in his, making Stiles blush because, who wouldn't when an incredibly hot guy is holding your hands.

"It's okay. Either, way, I got you," he said with a grin.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked down at the floor. He was being oddly charming today.

He stepped forward and sort of felt like a child taking his first steps and it was embarrassing. When he went to put all his weight on his leg, his knees buckled and he started to go down.

He felt Derek's right hand let go of his left and it slip around him to the small of his back. He kept their other hands together. He felt Derek pull him flush against him in a position that made them look like they were dancing.

Stiles caught his breath and looked up into the eyes of the man... he liked? he loved? He didn’t know anymore! He was so confused. Between what Ethan and told him and his mind telling him it was love, and then Derek taking care of him, it was all so confusing. Sure, the man was handsome and well built but that wasn’t enough. Yes Derek was taking care of him right now but did that mean he would always be this sweet. He didn’t want to enter a relationship where he was afraid of making his boyfriend snap... not that Derek was even offering!

He shook his head and looked down. “Uh...”

“Are you alright?” Derek asked. “You’re not in any pain are you?”

Stiles shook his head and pushed away from him to walk toward the counter. He felt Derek’s hands fall to his hips so that in case anything happened, he would catch him.

But Stiles made it to the counter and lifted himself carefully on the stool.

“So what do you want to eat?”

Stiles looked at the man in the kitchen. It was weird having someone else in the kitchen. Especially it was only ever him and his dad...his dad.

“Derek! Take me back upstairs, _now_!” He hissed.

Derek gave him a weird look. “Why? I thought you were hungry?”

“My dad, Derek. If my dad sees you he _will_ shoot you!”

Derek chuckled. “You’re dad is at work. And besides that, he knows I am here and he knows you are okay. In fact, I sent him a text as soon as you woke up.”

“You’re on a texting basis with my _dad_?” He said, having blurted the first words that came to his mouth.

Derek chuckled as he leaned on the stove top. “I’ve been watching over you for a week and a half and your father worries about you but he still had to work. He said if I had to be here, I needed to text him with hourly updates. So I did,” he said with a shrug.

“That’s weird. Grilled cheese please!” He said, knowing that Derek was still wondering what to cook for him.

Derek smirked. “Your father said thats what you’d want,” he said as he gathered the materials and turned on the stove.

Stiles thought to himself about the man in front of him. He did have feelings for him, but was that enough? He would just have to see if Derek felt the same way and then he could work on either having a relationship with him or moving on.

“Derek, why _are_ you here? Why are _you_ taking care of me?”

Derek tensed and then shrugged. “The others in the pack needed to go to school, Peter is a psycho, and Cora wouldn’t have enough patience.”

Stiles nodded but knew that it was bull. The pack would have taken shifts watching over him. They would have offered even. Which meant Derek had specifically told them no, he’d do it.

“Well thank you, I appreciate it,” he said as he put his elbows on the countertop. He put his left hand on his right arm and his right hand on his left shoulder. He buried his face into his arms so that you could only see from his nose up. “There has to be some way I can make it up to you.”

Derek deposited two sandwiches in front of him. “Eat. That will make it up to me.”

Derek put the dishes in the sink and sat next to the teen.

“Thank you,” Stiles said with a mouthful. He ate like he hadn’t eaten in… well about a week. He didn’t realize he could ever be this hungry. He finished the sandwiches with ease, watching Derek out of the corner of his eye the whole time. He couldn’t help but think how weird it was that Derek was here with him

His mind drifted off to the night he had been taken. Suddenly losing an inner turmoil with himself, he spoke.  “I actually have to talk to you about something...” “ _No Stiles, what are you doing? Now isn’t the time. It’s_ never _going to be the time.”_ He watched Derek stiffen out of the corner of his eye and didn’t even know where to start. “A-a-after I passed out that night...” _“Stop_ fucking _talking Stiles, just shut the fuck up now before you say anything you regret!”_ “I kept slipping in and out of consciousness... and I remember you saying something...” At this point Stiles’ eyes were glued to his plate. He didn’t dare look at the alpha. “I remember you saying something like you couldn’t lose me too...” _“God fucking dammit Stiles, you can never just shut your fucking mouth!!!”_ “What did you mean?”

“Stiles... Not now...”

“Why not, Derek? Why--”

“Stiles, I said not now.”

Stiles looked up at the alpha and saw that he was looking at him, pain in his eyes. “Ethan told me!” He blurted/screamed/ accused. He let in a breath and for some reason he felt himself shaking a little. “Ethan told me,” he repeated. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Ethan doesn’t know what he’s talking about!” He shouted, getting off of his stool.

“I think he does Derek! Right before you burst in, we were talking... did you know Deucalion was gunning for me?”

Derek said nothing. That gave Stiles his answer.

“You knew!” he said as he pointed at the man and got down off the stool, his legs were still a bit wobbly and he felt like he was going to fall so he stayed near the counter, gripping it with one hand and accusing Derek with the other. “You knew and you didn’t tell me!”

“I couldn’t! I didn’t want you to get worried and I thought I could protect you from him!” Derek yelled back and Stiles took a step closer to him, but still clutched the counter.

Derek wanted to help the teen but he couldn’t to bring himself to at this moment. He was fuming and he really should just be taking care of him like he promised everyone he could handle...

“Ethan says that more you were around me, the more in danger I was! They think you knew that too and I am beginning to believe them! Ethan also said that if I was your _mate--_ ”

“Stiles,” he growled in warning.

“You wouldn’t have been able to stay away from me!” he yelled and got closer, still pointing at him.

“ _Stiles,”_ he growled again.

“How _dare_ you not tell me! I want this just as much as you do!” he said, screaming the last sentence the loudest, surprising the both of them. “I do,” Stiles said as he suddenly felt weak. “I _want_ to be your mate. I want this,” he said as he gestured between them without looking up. “I think part of me always has. It just took you saving my life to realise it.”

Stiles sighed but saw Derek’s shoes in front of his on the floor. He looked up and saw Derek staring into his eyes, trying to find a lie. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Stiles gave a labored chuckle. “That’s just the thing. I do. When Ethan told me you were my mate, I argued at first. A-a-a-and when I started thinking about the ‘what if’s’, I couldn’t stop. I kept thinking about you and me and what if we were together?”

“Really?”

Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s shirt as his knees gave out on him once again. Derek caught him without thinking. He smiled up at the alpha. “I want this.”

Derek looked into the eyes of the teen his soul was intended to. It was so strange to think of him in that way seeing as how months ago, he was still annoying Stiles, always biting off more than he could handle.

He thinks back and maybe just maybe, he always thought about him in an annoying way because all he had always been trying to do was protect him. He would push him away, try to protect him but he knows the truth now. He’s in love with this teen and he wants to do anything to make him happy.

“Stiles… I want to make you happy,” he said, completely out of character. “But I don’t want you to get hurt. After what happened tonight--”

Derek was cut off when the teen in question surged forward and captured his lips with his own. His eyes widened and his body tensed at first, surprised by the kiss but he let his eyes flutter shut and his body relaxed as his arms came around to encircle Stiles, pressing him to his body.

Stiles moaned as Derek took control, parting his lips with his tongue.Their tongues met with force, both fighting for dominance.

Stiles melted into the kiss, letting Derek take the lead, as the werewolf explored the teens mouth.

In all reality, Stiles is in awe at the fact that Derek is kissing him back. His heart is beating and he can feel blood running south.

Derek breaks the kiss when they both need air. Both of them are panting and they can’t help but look into each others eyes.

“Stiles… if we start this--”

“I wanna finish it,” he deadpanned.

Derek’s mouth hangs open for a moment. “But--”

“No Derek. Stop thinking you aren’t worth it or whatever,” he said, a smile suddenly spreading across his face. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck. “And now that I know how you feel, there’s no way you are getting rid of me.”

Stiles brought him back down for another kiss, picking up where they left off.

Derek really couldn’t fight it anymore. He put his hands on the teens hips and deepened the kiss, making Stiles moan. That little sound made Derek harden.

“Your stitches,” Derek mumbles after he connects their foreheads.

“You’ll just have to be really careful with me. Let’s take this upstairs,” he whispered.

Before he knew what was happening, Derek swept his feet out from under him and was carrying him up the stairs.

Stiles can’t stop himself when he wraps his arms around the older man's neck and begins leaving kisses.

“Stiles,” he groans as they enter the room. Derek kicks the door closed and tries to deposit him on the bed but Stiles won’t let go.

“You have to let go, I can’t get on top of you.”

“Sure you can. We just have to be careful and try to deposit your weight elsewhere,” the teen says as he spreads his legs and drags Derek down in between them.

And Derek is shaking, but only a little. He thinks it might be the closeness to his mate or the fact that he has waited for so long for the teen just to reciprocate his feelings and now he’s about to have sex with him. It isn’t until he runs his hand down Stiles’ side does he realize that his body and soul are reacting to his mates shaking.

“You’re shaking,” he mentions. He looks down and sees that his eyes are closed, beautiful lips parted in anticipation, breathing uneven.

He watches the teen beneath him. He watches as he looks up at him through long lashes and that makes Derek’s heart beat sporadically.

“I’m nervous…” he trails off, looking away.

“Do you want to stop? I have no problem with waiting.”

Stiles shakes his head. “That’s not what I’m nervous about.”

“Then what is it?”

It takes a moment for Stiles to work up the courage to look back at his new mate, a moment later to actually say something.

“I’m…” he starts and then looks away again. “I’m afraid you won’t… feel the same about me after this. You won’t feel the same about me as I feel about you.”

Derek felt his heart break slightly. How he could think that at all, he didn’t know. He brought his hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek, making him look at him. His beautiful brown eyes looked up at him questioningly.

“That couldn’t happen,” he whispered as he captured his lips once more.

The teen pulled him as close as he could without hurting his abdomen. Derek mapped out every crevice of Stiles’ mouth. He loves knowing that this mouth is his now. He loves knowing that Stiles is all his.

Stiles brought his hands down until he got to the hem of Derek’s shirt. He wanted to ask for permission but his lips were busy. He smiled inwardly at the thought. He moved under the shirt. He moved his hands upward, the shirt pooling at his wrists as he lifted the shirt. He could feel the defined lines that were Derek’s abs and muscles. If he was being honest with himself, he had always wondered what they felt like… now that he knew, he wondered how he would ever keep his hands off of the werewolf.

Derek broke the kiss for a moment. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off of him and discarded the shirt to his right. Stiles groaned at the sight. Derek gave him a soft, knowing, smile before reaching to his hem and pulled it up as slow as he could.

“Derek, I’m not going to break. I will be fine,” he said as he sat up, making Derek give him a worried look. He threw his shirt in the same direction Derek had. “See?” he questioned as he laid back down. “My guess is whatever Deaton gave me, it had something in it that would heal me faster than usual. I am fine.”

Derek nodded, still hesitant, but he ran his hands down the teen’s slender body anyway.

Stiles moaned and his eyes fluttered shut at the way that felt. There was something about the way his fingers practically ghosted over his skin made shivers run through his body and arousal pool in his groin.

Derek leaned down and bit and marked his mates neck. Everyone would know who he belonged to.

“Mm, Derek. That feels so good.” His voice was one long moan and his legs opened wider, instinctively. He felt like he should blush or be embarrassed at what he just said and did. But he can’t. This feels too good. It makes his breath hitch and Derek’s closeness makes his own body temperature rise. He can’t stop the cold feeling you get right before sweat starts to bead of you. He can’t stop the almost sticky feeling of their bodies. But he doesn’t want to either. He wants this with Derek.

Derek trailed his lips down, never closing his eyes or taking them off of his beautiful mate. He wanted to watch him every second he could. Maybe it was the fear of waking up and finding this all to have been a cruel dream or the fact that his beauty stunned him. But it was probably both.

The elders lips finally reached it’s destination as he took one of his nipples into his mouth.

Stiles gasped and ran one hand through his mates hair and the other gripped the back of his shoulder. Stiles never knew that that could feel like _that_. He moaned deeply as Derek to the small pink bud between his teeth and pinched slightly.

Stiles was fully hard now, moans of pleasure coming out of Stiles as Derek abused his nipples; flicking at them with his tongue and his fingers.

“D-Derek… more, p-please,” he said breathily, his head lolling from side to side.

It was clear to Derek at this point that the teen beneath him had no control of his body in his current state. He took in his tousled hair, abused-pink lips, equally abused nipples, and marks on his neck. Honestly, Derek could have come at that sight right there. It was beautiful. The way that he could make Stiles come undone was something to behold.

Derek moved back up to kiss him. He steadied himself on one hand, bringing the other down to cup Stiles through his boxers.

“Mmf!” Stiles moaned as he bit his lips, hoping the slight pinch of pain would stop him from wanting to come from just that touch.

The werewolf licked and nipped at his mates lips and neck as he slid his his hands inside his boxers. Stiles had an impressive length. He was about six to seven inches. Only a bit smaller than his own. Not that it would have mattered much to him how large he was.

Stiles’ body thrashed and his back arched. “Derek,” he gasped out, trying to draw in air at the same time.

Stiles really couldn’t control himself anymore. He couldn’t stop the moans, he couldn’t stop the thrashing, and he couldn’t stop himself from running his nails down Derek’s back. He couldn’t help any of it. But from the look of sheer and utter lust on his mates face, he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop.

Derek can’t help but love the feeling of Stiles’ nails going down his back.

Stiles also had no clue it could feel this amazing to have someone touch you like this. He had touched himself before but nothing compared to this.

His moans picked up and his breath was so ragged, Derek wondered if anyone could actually consider it breathing. But Derek knew the signs and before Stiles could finish, he stopped.

Stiles whimpered. He had been so close and now Derek was gone. He cracked an eye open to see where he had gone only to be met with the sight of his… _very_ well endowed mate, hard and practically yearning to be touched. He wasted no time sliding off his own boxers.

“I really want you,” Stiles whispered.

Derek climbed back under the blanket with him, both of them still sweating and panting. Derek was about to lean down and kiss him when he realized something.

“Shit,” he spoke softly with no real malice.

“What?” Stiles asks, his breathing still not steady.

“I don’t have any lube or condoms.”

“There’s lube in the nightstand. Never really kept condoms. You’re clean right? Never mind, werewolves don’t get sick or disease.”

Derek nodded. “You’re sure about this?”

“I’ve never really been more sure about anything. Please.”

Derek could hear his heart beating out of his chest. He wondered how he could have been ignorant to the sound all this time. He thinks maybe it’s because he was lost in the moment. But even through the erratic beating, he can tell Stiles wants this.

He spreads the lube on a couple of his fingers. As one teases his entrance, Derek kisses him with such passion, Stiles forgets everything else but that feeling. Derek feels him relax and takes the moment to ease his finger into the teen below him. He can feel his face scrunch in discomfort, but he doesn’t say anything.

Stiles doesn’t exactly know what to do when Derek finally has a finger inside him. He feels like it should hurt but instead, he just feels discomfort with a bit of pleasure. So he doesn’t say anything.

Derek took the silence and lack of protest as a sign to continue. He slowly curled his finger and moved in and out, trying to get Stiles used to the intrusion.

“Ah!” he moaned in pleasure. He never thought sticking something up there could feel so good.

There was no warning as Derek added another finger, but Stiles didn’t seem to notice and if he did, he gave no sign of it. Instead he began to thrust his hips in time with Derek’s fingers.

Derek couldn’t help but find that incredibly hot. The virgin, fucking himself back in his fingers. There were literally no words for it.

He brought himself down to kiss Stiles as he added a third finger in. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to be inside his mate.

“Derek! Please, need more,” he begged.

That was all Derek needed. He slowly took his fingers out of him, trying to be gentle. Stiles whimpered at the loss while Derek spread lube on his hard member, not really believing what he was about to do.

Derek positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in. He watched as Stiles winced in pain. And before he could say anything, Stiles stopped him and urged him forward. It wasn’t that it hurt that badly. Sure, it stung because it was his first time but he could feel more pleasure than pain.

Derek looked down at his new mate, biting his lips. It was extremely hard not to pound into the teen underneath him. The tight heat flexing around him was like nothing he had ever felt before and he just wanted more than that. But he didn’t. He waited for Stiles get used to the intrusion.

“M-move…” he moaned.

Derek took his left hand in his right as he brought his hips back and thrust back in slowly. He set a steady, slow rhythm, that was, honestly, killing both of them. Both of them wanted speed. But this wasn’t about a cheap fuck, it was about making love.

Stiles didn’t know what to do with the sweet gesture. Stiles brought Derek down and kissed him with such passion, Derek’s hips stuttered and stopped for a moment before continuing.

“Please, Derek,” was all he needed to say before the man on top of him sped up and started to thrust into him harder.

Stiles moaned and threw his head back, nails digging into his back.

Stiles could feel the heat of Derek’s breath on his neck. He’s never seen or heard Derek so out of breath. He was a werewolf, he never thought he was out of breath. But that was at the back of his head. Right now, the only thought he had was the feeling of having Derek inside him.

“Derek!” he screamed out suddenly. Derek had repositioned himself and when he had thrusted back in, he hit something inside him. It made his body feel like it was on fire and pleasure exploded through him and he couldn’t control his body once again.

“Fuck! Derek, harder,” he pleaded.

Derek smirked inwardly as he found the teens prostate. Stiles mewled underneath him and fisted the sheets. Derek obliged and thrust into him harder, speeding up without realizing it.

“Stiles,” he groaned out, not being able to hold it back.

The room filled with moans and screams. Derek moaned out as he pounded into his mate, not being able to hold back. Neither could hold back or stop their moans. Stiles thrust his hips back on Derek’s. His entire body moved erratically. His hands were everywhere and he wasn’t sure he could hold any longer as he screamed Derek’s.

“D-Derek… Can’t--”

“It’s okay. Come for me,” he whispered and Stiles lost it. He screamed Derek’s name and came, strings or pearly white liquid coating both of their bodies.

Derek moaned at the feeling of Stiles coming. Stiles’ hole spasmed and clamped around Derek and that was all it took for Derek to explode inside Stiles and coating his walls white.

Derek rolled off of Stiles to his left so he didn’t crush him.

Both of them stared upwards at the ceiling, coming down off their high, their hands still intertwined. They felt like their bodies were vibrating and there was no hope of them stopping. There was also a slight weak feeling. If one of them was to try and get out of bed right now, they might fall on their face.

Derek’s brow furrowed as the teen suddenly let go, but was fine as he placed his face in the crook of his neck and snuggled closer. “That was amazing,” he mumbled.

Derek chuckled as he moved and wrapped his other arm around his waist. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Derek?” he said after a moment.

Derek looked down at him, hearing a bit of nervousness in his voice. “What is it?”

“I want this. I _really_ want _this_. I want to be with you and--and--”

“Shh,” Derek shushed softly as he pinched his chin between his thumb and finger and brought him into a soft kiss. The kiss was soft and chaste but somehow it held passion and a promise. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.”

Stiles smiled as Derek kissed his forehead and brought him in as close as he could.

Suddenly the door opened and Stiles gasped as his father walked in.

“D-Dad!”

“Jesus, Derek. You couldn’t have waited until after his stitches were out?”

“Sorry, John.”

Stiles looked between his dad and Derek. “You’re _okay_ with _this_?” He asked, gesturing between the two of them. Stiles would have suspected his dad go off his rocker and reach for his gun.

John gave him a strange look. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Stiles stopped for a moment, dumbstruck. “Okay, am I missing something?”

“I hadn’t told him yet,” Derek said.

“Oh. In that case. Stiles, I know, and I’m okay with it. I know about Derek being your mate and how neither of you can control it. And while I was apprehensive at first because it’s Derek and he is so much older than you. But Derek explained it to me. And I’m not going to keep you away from the person you’re meant to be with. I was going to let you decide. I see you have made your decision, and I am happy for you, son,” he said with a grin before looking at Derek. “And I am friends with Chris now. If you hurt him, I will get something that will kill you,” he said with a hint of malice.

Derek nodded.

“Stiles, I am happy you are awake, I’m ordering pizza for dinner, so when you guys get dressed, come down and we can eat.”

Stiles nodded and his dad left. He let out a sigh of relief. “I have the best dad, really.”

Derek smirked. “C’mere,” he said.

Stiles giggled as his new mate dragged him back down to the bed.


End file.
